Clowns Will Always Hurt You
by shadowroxmysox3
Summary: Amy thinks that babysitting Cream will be easy... but she's dead wrong. I got dared to write this by my friend cuz she thinks I'm not capable of writing scary stories. R&R please and NO FLAMES! WARINING- CHARACTER DEATH. COMPLETE.


**Clowns Will Always Hurt You**

**A/N-Ok so this is based on a myth/story that I have heard Recently. So the basic plot I don't own. But most of the details I do. I am not sure if this is a true story or not. (No one does)**

**Disclaimer-I don not own the basic idea to this story or any Sonic character which are a copyright of SEGA. I own no movies mentioned.**

**Amy's POV**

* * *

"Here are all the emergency numbers, please don't hesitate to call, Dear." Vanilla informed as she handed me a small, white, rectangular piece of paper with various phone numbers written on the front.

"Will do." Came my cheerful reply as I slipped the piece of paper into the pocket of my usual rosy red dress.

"Good." Vanilla smiled warmly as she turned around and headed into the kitchen. I assumed she wanted me to follow her, which I did, into the spotless kitchen. She then opened the fridge door and pulled out a stainless steel cooking pot.

"I made this yesterday, just heat it back up and you can serve it as dinner. Is pot roast okay with you Amy?" the rabbit inquired as she shut the fridge door and set the pot on the granite counter top.

"Sounds good." I replied enthusiastically. Vanilla was a good cook, and I have never tasted her pot roast before, but I was eager to try it. Vanilla then hurriedly moved into the living room which was connected to the kitchen, making a hand gesture signaling me to follow.

"Goodbye Sweetie, be good for Amy alright?" Vanilla said as she gave Cream, who was at the time sprawled out on the floor with Cheese surrounded by crayons and cloloring books, a kiss on the head.

"Okay Mom, have a nice time with Vector." Cream chirped. I couldn't help but smile at the little rabbit's remark. Vector finally worked up enough courage to ask Vanilla out to dinner. With a little help from myself, of course.

Just then the doorbell rang sending an echo through-out the quaint, two-story house.

"Well that must be Vector." Vanilla stated as she calmly walked towards the front door and opened it to reveal a nervous-looking crocodile and a fidgety-looking bee.

"Why, hello there Vanilla, aren't you looking lovely this evening." I giggled to myself upon hearing Vector's greeting. I had recognized it since I wrote it down for him on a index card the day before. It turned out pretty well in my opinion.

"Hello Vector, I'll be out in just a minute. Oh, and come on in Charmy." The hyper-active insect promptly flew through the wooden threshold of the front door and into the living room so fast he almost knocked me over in the process. Since Vector was going out and Espio asked for the day off; (I don't blame they guy, one person can only take so much Charmy) I was also babysitting him along with Cream and Cheese. At least I was getting paid extra for watching the little twerp.

"Alright then Amy I guess we'll be going now. We'll be home in an hour or two." Vanilla said as she headed through the front door, escorted by Vector. She then turned around and faced me.

"Please don't let Charmy destroy the house." I smiled understandingly.

"No worries."

* * *

It was about 45 minutes after Vanilla and Vector left, Charmy, Cheese, Cream and I were all enjoying our favorite movie together, The Pirates of the Caribbean. We were halfway into the movie when I had to slip away to use the little girls' room. I walked up the 12 steps leading up to the upstairs hallway and to the bathroom. After I was finished there I headed back down the hallway. I notcied that the playroom door was open.

"_Funny... I don't remember it being open when I first walked down here."_

I leaned in to shut the door when I noticed the creepiest looking statue I have ever seen. In the corner there was a life sized clown statue. It was just standing there... it looked just like what you expect a normal clown to look like; big red nose, oversized shoes, white face, emotionless beady black eyes that can scare anyone out of their wits if they stare at them long enough. But this one seemed...odd. I can't tell why, but this statue seemed unusually...lifelike.

I shuttered as I closed the door quickly and descended back down the stairs faster than usual.

* * *

After re-cooking dinner (which by the way tasted fantastic), Cream continued to color and Charmy changed the channel on the TV to one of his little kid shows. I checked my pink watch that Rouge had gotten me for my 14th birthday. "8:00" Crap, I just remembered, a new episode of my favorite soap opera was supposed to be on right now. I pulled out my phone (which just happened to be a matching pink color) and pressed 5, (Vanilla's speed dial) as I walked up the stairs towards Vanilla's room. It only took two rings before Vanilla answered.

"Something wrong Dear?" Vanilla sounded concerned.

"No, no nothing's wrong...I was just wondering if I could use your TV, Charmy's 'sorta using it and a new episode of my favorite show is..."

"Sure thing... just make sure that on the commercials you head downstairs and check on the kids alright?"

"Sure, thanks Vanilla."

"Anything else?" Vanilla asked.

_"Is there anything else?" _I repeated the question in my head and thought for a moment. Then I just happened to walk by the playroom... who's door was just slightly opened.

_"How did that happen? I just shut it a minute ago!"_

_"_Uh yeah, there is one more thing. Do you mind if I cover up that clown statue with a sheet or something? It's 'sorta freaking me out."

"... What statue?"

"The clown statue in the playroom."

"...Amy...we don't have any clown statue."

My body froze. My mouth went dry. The phone slipped from my hand, flipping closed when it hit the floor with a thud. Then, all of a sudden...

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" My ears were bombarded with Cream's shrieks of terror. I didn't even give a thought when I charged down the stairs and into the living room. My eyes widened and my heart jumped into my throat.

The clown, that very clown I saw in the playroom, was holding Cream up by the throat.

The clown stood in the middle of the floor with a squirming, bloody and screaming/choking Cream (or Cream's neck) in his left hand. He laughed a sick, twisted, cold-blooded laugh that I will remember and re-live in my nightmares for the rest of my life. Only for a millisecond did I consider running away. But there was no way in hell that I was gonna let this happen. In a flash my hammer appeared in my hand and I jumped into the air, then taking a swing at the clown's head, slamming him in a direct hit and sending him into the wall. Cream dropped to the ground in a crumpled, choking heap.

"CREAM, RUN!" I screeched. The rabbit managed to get up and dash out the front door. The clown stood back up and gave me a twisted smile... one that went perfectly with his demonic laugh. Suddenly he disappeared in a bright flash of green light.

I let out a deep, relieved sigh as my hammer slipped out of my sweat drenched gloves. Relief flooded my body but did nothing to slow my pounding heart. _"What the hell just happened?" _A million thoughts raced through my head. But at least it was over.

Or so I thought.

Suddenly something appeared behind me and seized me. I tried to scream but huge gloved hands slapped over my mouth and twisted my arms...then I heard it. That demonic laugh.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Soon after disappearing the clown reappeared behind the pink hedgehog and grabbed her arms and restrained her from fleeing or fighting. The girl tried to scream but her shrieks of terror were muffled by the clown's hand which was clasping her mouth shut. Before anything else could happen the madman pulled out a large hunting knife from inside one of his pockets and slid the blade across Amy's delicate neck.

She crumpled to the floor...blood gushing from her wound. She didn't move.

* * *

**Epilogue**

While the violence was taking place inside the rabbit home the neighbors heard the screams of both girls and promptly called 911. Two minutes after the murder of Amy Rose the police arrived at the house. Finding a lifeless pink hedgehog sprawled out on the living room floor in a pool of blood, her throat sliced. Several officers scoured the neighborhood for any sign of the killer. Five minutes later a man in a clown suit covered in blood was apprehended three blocks down the street. He was later discovered to be mentally disturbed (why else would he dress up like a clown?) and after an extensive investigation was found guilty and thrown in to a mental asylum for life with no chance of parol.

After Cream ran from the house she was in such a disoriented state that she accidently stumbled into the street, then being struck my a pickup truck. She later succumbed to her injuries and died in the street minutes after.

Charmy was later found hiding in a bush outside the house.

Cheese was found impaled on a metal statue of cupid that was located on the fireplace mantle. The cupid's arrow went right through the poor chao's heart. The clown was also found guilty for this.

**THE END****

* * *

**

Now sorry for so much character death but I couldn't help myself :)

I guess the lesson here is: When you see a clown... run like hell.

R&R Please. _NO FLAMES. ALL FLAMES WILL BE REPORTED AS ABUSE._

**HAPPY (very) LATE HALLOWEEN!**

**See, I can write non-comical stories.**


End file.
